disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elisa Maza
Elisa Maza is a supporting character from the Disney animated series, Gargoyles. The closest human friend to the clan and the love interest of Goliath, she is a detective that assists the gargoyles in adapting to the modern world. Background Personality Being a cop in a big city like New York, Elisa can be tough when the situation calls for it. When she first meets the Gargoyles, she is quite skeptic about them, but becomes fast friends once she and Goliath find some common ground regarding their duty to protect the innocent. She cares for the well-being of them, going far as to keep tabs on Xanatos when the Gargoyles or her family are involved. Over the course of the series, she develops romantic feelings for Goliath, who also harbors feelings for her as well. However, they both do not admit how they feel about each other, as they have doubts that a relationship could work between them because of their different species. Eventually, they are able to get past this once they realize that they care for each other too deeply and finally confess their feelings in the three-part Season 2 finale, Hunter's Moon. They become a couple soon after this and remain together during the third and final season of the show. Physical Description Elisa has dark blue hair, brown eyes, and olive skin similar in appearance to Pocahontas. Her normal outfit consists of black boots, light blue jeans, a black shirt, and a red leather jacket. During the Avalon World Tour, she dons other outfits while visiting the different locations that she is sent to by Avalon's magic. When Puck﻿ uses his magic to transform her into a Gargoyle in "The Mirror", Elisa loses her jacket, with its red leather color going to her wings while retaining her normal human skin color. She gains another foot in height, revealing her waist, along with a human skin-colored tail. She loses her shoes and gains double-jointed bare feet. She also gains extra bone structure on her forehead with small horns, bigger eyes and pointier ears. The transformation also grants her a Gargoyle's superhuman strength, allowing her to go toe-to-toe with Demona, but still be able to use things such as Demona's laser weapon with precision accuracy thanks to her police training. Initially, she is unable to use her newfound wings to glide due to a fear of heights but overcomes it to save Goliath after he is rendered human by Puck's magic. Gallery Trivia *Her undercover name shares the first name of her voice actress. *Elisa's last name was originally Chavez, but when Richardson was hired to voice her, her heritage was re-imagined as half Native American, and half Nigerian-American. *When Elisa dresses up in costume, she dons the dress of Disney Princesses, most notably Belle and Jasmine. However, her overall design resembles a mix between Jasmine and Pocahontas. *Elisa and her earlier incarnations also had a number of different jobs, including a schoolteacher, firefighter, museum curator, inventor, and archaeologist. For a while, she was the former partner of Xavier (the early incarnation of Xanatos), a mother, and a descendant of the Scottish Princess who became Princess Katharine. *The character design of Detective Ellen Yin from The Batman is an homage to her. *The episode "Deadly Force" is the only episode where Elisa was physically injured and her life placed in danger, nearly dying in the hospital due to the severity of her gunshot wound. The next few episodes had her using a crutch to convey the aftereffects of the shot. *By the time of "The Cage", Elisa is stated by Goliath to be a member of the Manhattan Clan, making her the first human known to be considered part of a gargoyle clan. *Her DNA was used to create Delilah along with Demona's. External links * *Garg Wiki: Elisa Maza Maza, Elisa Maza, Elisa Maza, Elisa Maza, Elisa Maza, Elisa Category:Police officers Category:Lovers Category:Adults Category:Siblings Category:American characters Category:Characters Category:African American characters Category:Native American characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Transformed characters